The present invention pertains to advanced epoxy resins which have improved impact resistance. These resins are useful in the preparation of coatings and adhesives.
Automobiles are subject to being hit with gravel and other loose objects from the roadway and as such result in flakes of the paint system being removed at the points of impact. Present day automobile coatings usually consist of several layers, e.g. a corrosion resistant coating layer, a chip resistant coating layer, optionally a primer-surfacer coating layer and last a top coat layer or optionally a base color coating layer followed by a clear coating layer. It is desirable to have the painting system as resistant to chipping by these flying projectiles as possible. The present invention provides a resin suitable for use in the chip resistant coating formulation.